thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ventus
Current Background Ventus is one of Master Erequs' three Keyblade weilders he was training. However Ventus originally was not one of the three... He was trained by Master Xehanort to forge the X-blade. However Ventus was not strong enough to create this blade. In which Xehanort created Vanitas. A being a darkness to weild it from Ventus. Ventus was out cold for a little while. Until he woke up and was brought to the Land of Departure. In which he was introduced to Terra and Aqua. In which when Terra and Aqua questioned Ventus he fell unconcious for an extended period of time. Upon waking up he became friends with Terra and Aqua. In which after some time Ventus became friends with Aqua and Terra. In which after time the Mark of Mastery Exam happened for both Terra and Aqua. Ventus hoped that both Terra and Aqua would pass. However only Aqua managed to pass this. After Terra left on a mission however Ventus followed behind him from a warning from Vanitas that Terra was straying closer to the darkenss. After travelling through many worlds Ventus returned back to the Land of Departure to learn about the X-blade from Master Erequs. Shocked by this Ventus was about to be killed by him. However instead of being killed Terra rushed in to save Ventus. In which Ventus appeared on a strange island. Only to have Vanitas show up and state that "If Ventus didn't fight him at the Keyblade graveyard he would kill Terra and Aqua." First appearance Ventus appeared in the new world falling by the Comet Observatory. Landing on top of Marik Ishtar as he appeared there. He was dazed at first appearance. However he was very apologetic toward Marik for falling on him. Ventus was introduced to Princess Rosalina, Dorulumon and Wisemon there also. In which they went up back to the Observatory to rest. However the observatory was then attacked by the Skullscorpiomon. Ventus was shocked by this. However he fought them back with his Keyblade. Getting poisoned in the process however as he fought one of them. He was weakened and heavily injured from an attack like that. When Vanitas appeared almost out of nowhere and defeated the Skullscorpiomon. Ventus was shocked by this. However he tried to convince Vanitas to attack another time. However Ventus was depressed when he revealed what had happened to Master Erequs to Marik and the others. However Ventus now travelled toward a town named Inaba to get a Dis-Poison. To cure himself and Wisemon of poison. The Next day Ventus woke up the next day depressed from what had happened the previous day. He felt a little powerless from this. However he went outside quickly to be greeted by two new faces of people arriving. A man named Sundown Kid and a girl named Eve were there. They were a group of Sweepers looking for bounties to arrest. However the introduction was shortly lived as they were attacked by the Pantheons and Omega. Ventus tried his best to defend the others. However he was taking a lot of damage from everything there. It wasn't until Eve was controlled by Omega that Ventus got prepared to fight. She seemed to be targetting him as the main attack target. In which Ventus tried a defensive strategy against Eve. Hoping to snap her out of it with his words. However after a while Ventus had to resort to using different elemental spells. Once an electricity spell hit her however she seemed to stop attacking. In which strangly enough Omega and his Pantheons seemed to vanish. Ventus was shocked by this. However the fight seemed to be over... That is until Yami Marik seemed to take over Marik's body. Ventus was shocked by this. Even though Ventus could tell this wasn't the real Marik. In which Ventus tried to snap Marik out of it. However sadly this did not work as Marik happened to get away. Back in Inaba.... Ventus followed Eve and Sundown back to Inaba. Bringing Rosalina with them as they did this. Ventus was sad about what had happened to Marik. Which caused him to worry about his own friends and Marik even more. However he still was on the defensive side for Rosalina. It wasn't until he met Jak and Daxter that he started to talk to others. Listening to Daxter impressed with what he had to say. However something seemed to distract Ventus. Eve who was talking to Jak and Daxter also seemed to run off. In which Ventus attempted to find her. To attempt to see where she was going. However Ventus bumped into a man named "Junpei" (The Enchantress) Who seemed to be telling Ventus about Neo Domino City. Ventus was amazed by this. And already seemed to trust Junpei quite a bit. However as Junpei ran off Ventus found out that Eve was apparently attacked by Vanitas. And that he was at the local shrine in the shopping district. In which the group travelled to find him. Only to be attacked by none other than Yami Marik once again. This time powered with darkness Marik seemed to attack them. Trying to destroy them all. With the help of Yuna and Chibiterasu Marik ran away. But not before taking "Rosalina" Away with him. In which he left Inaba. Eve, Sundown and the others decided on returning to the Amagi Inn however for the night. "Your not me! I'd never say something like that!" Ventus awoke at midnight to see a strange channel on the T.V now. Confused by this Ventus stared at it. Only to see Eve on it. Which shocked Ventus more. Causing him to rush to tell Sundown about this. As Sundown figured this out Ventus ran into town to find people to help them find Eve. Only to bump into Yusei Fudo now. With an apologetic look he apologized to the man. In which he soon discovered where Eve was. Inside a strange place called the "T.V World" In which Ventus, Jade Curtiss, Yusei, Souji Seta, Gen, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Emil and Sundown all entered the T.V world. However Ventus seemed to rush ahead on his glider now into a strange carnival.... Personality Ventus is very naive and cheerful. Normally rushing ahead even if it is against others better judgement. Ventus normally is the type of person to make anyone feel welcomed around him. However Ventus is very brave. Ventus also is childish at some points. However Ventus always cares about his friends more than his own life. He would prefer to be killed than harm any of his friends. And he will stress this fact as much as he possibly can. Power's / Items Ventus is a very swift fighter. What he lacks in physical strength he more than makes up for in speed. Normally running and even swinging his Keyblade faster than the other two Keyblade weilders. Ventus is known for having moderate magic strength however and is skilled at doing dodge rolls, Gliding or jumping high into the air. However Ventus' Ace magic type are strong Light and Wind based spells. Which normally are made to hit multiple enemies. Ventus has many different fighting styles. However Ventus normally likes to run up and hit the enemy around a few times before backing off and throwing his Keyblade as a weapon. Ventus has lower leveled spell's that he can use (Up to rank 3 of spells) However he normally uses his Light or Wind spells far more than this. Ventus also has command styles which can be found here Ventus has three Shotlocks. Which are powerful attacks that Ventus needs to charge to use on an enemy. The Shotlocks that Ventus can use are.... Pulse Bomb: Ven launches energy blasts form the tip of his Keyblade and bombards enemies with a series of small explosions. Multivortex: Ventus' ultimate Shotlock. Ven flys into the air swinging his keyblade around at the enemy. He then swings his Keyblade and creates shockwaves of wind to launch at enemies. Flame Salvo: Ventus' weakest Shotlock. This will make small fireballs fly toward the enemy. He will shoot multiple shotlocks toward the enemy when doing this. Persona - Melchizedek: After facing his own shadow Ventus was given a Persona. This Persona is named Melchizedek. It is a powerful persona of the Justice Arcana. The Persona is very balanced. It has strong Light-Based moves, A very powerful heal, A buff to all allies strength along with powerful Physical attacks. Making Ventus even more powerful. It has a resistance to Light but a weakness to Darkness however. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Character Category:Male Category:Game